


The naked truth.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is totally horrified when Harry finally tells him the naked truth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The naked truth.

**Title** : _ **The naked truth.**_

 **Rating** : R

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt  challenge 333: Behind the scene.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : Ron is totally horrified when Harry finally tells him the naked truth...

 

_**The naked truth.** _

 

There's a world of... _surprises..._ behind the scene of Hogwarts' stern-looking staff-members.

When he became a professor, Harry discovered that Minerva sings for a rock-band, Flitwick hunts lions every summer and Severus Snape is... a nudist.

 

“Really?” Ron looks totally horrified.

 

“His robes aren't real, you know?. They're a glamour that only ghosts and teachers can break. He's buck naked all the time...”

 

“That's gross, Harry!”

 

“I like him, Ron. He's... hmmm... I'm trying to join his colony”

 

“His _colony?_ I thought it's only him!”

 

“That's it, don't you see? It's only him until I join. Then it'll be... _us_...”

 

  



End file.
